


Spread My Wings

by Princessark



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Charles is protective, F/M, Gen, Siblings, raven wants to be free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessark/pseuds/Princessark
Summary: Raven wants to be free and proud of her own mutant abilities. Yet she is scared how people will react to her, her brother Charles keeps her protected from the society..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda Raven's point of view because she wants to yell to the world that yes she is a mutant and proud. yet, Charles keeps her protected because he doesn't want to get her hurt. Raven is mentioned as in the form of a bird because she thinks herself as a bird locked up in a cage.

There is a bird locked up in a cage with her brother.  
She longs to fly in freedom, she watches as the other birds soar their wings high.  
Each time she tries to fly on, her own brother brings her back to the protective bubble.  
She is a bird that longs to soar her wings and go on adventures on her own and listen to her heart and find the one who beats her own heart.  
Yet she is scared to fly on her own but her wings yearns. Can she take a risk and fly high than ever before? What will she do when she earns her freedom?  
Will she find adventures and love the things she dreamt for so long? Only time can tell...  
Must she endure this adventure alone? Who knows that her heart might break or find the one she longs for??


End file.
